You and 10:18
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan bayangmu yang selalu merasuk dalam benakku. Aku selalu mengingatnya. Selalu, Karin. Semua kenangan kita pada pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas. Ya, aku ingat./ Req from salmahimahi. Warning inside. RnR?


Ya, lima belas detik lagi aku akan mengonklusikan bayang sejatimu dalam kepalaku. Mengenang kebersamaan kita selama ini. Mengenang segala apa yang telah kita lakukan.

Mengenang segalanya tentang_mu_.

Bagiku, kau bukannya mati, kau hanya pergi.

Lima belas detik lagi, ingin rasanya kudengar tawa lembutmu, ingin kutatap kembali wajahmu yang kerap kali nampak tersipu. Ingin kudengar dan kulihat seutuhnya figurmu sebelum aku pergi. Sebelum aku enyah dan jatuh dalam kesendirianku disini.

Aku ingin mengulang segalanya, segala yang terjadi selama ini; ketika mendampingiku, ketika tertawa bersamaku, ketika kita bersama mengarungi waktu.

Mengulang segala kebahagiaan yang pernah kita lalui pada pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas.

Meskipun sejak lama telah kumutlakkan hatiku untuk tak mengingatmu, tetap saja rantai memori mengikatku; memblokadeku, merasuki hingga nadiku hingga yang kutahu, segala cara yang kulakukan untuk melupakanmu adalah kesia-siaan belaka.

Selalu.

Pada siapakah sesungguhnya aku berduka? Apakah memang takdir membuatku pantas didaulat sebagai orang yang mengenang dan menunggumu hingga akhir?

Pantaskah aku mengharap, Karin?

.

* * *

.

[ mengingat segalanya ]

[ segala kenangan kita ]

[ terutama segala yang berlalu pada pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas ]

[ ya, aku ingin melupakannya ]

[ tapi aku tak pernah bisa ]

.

.

[ aku ingin menjadi sesuatu, yang selalu mengisi hatimu ]

[ aku ingin ]

[ apakah itu sesuatu yang haram bagiku? ]

[ atau aku bukan seseorang yang pantas bagimu? ]

[ jawab aku, kumohon ]

[ dengan nyatamu, bukan kamuflasemu ]

[ karena satu-satunya alasanku bertahan hanya kau ]

[ hanya kau, dan dirimu semata ]

.

.

.

_

* * *

_

—**You and 10:18**—

© Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas

**Eyeshield 21**

© Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Request from **salmahimahi**

[ just for you, dear. sorry for late ]

semi-AU, OoC, abal, 1st PoV (pelaku sampingan), gaje, nista, panjang, _membosankan_. YamaRin, slight TakaRin. Angst gagal. _Desperate!_Yamato.

_I've warned you, dearly. So, don't like? Don't read, ya!_

_

* * *

_

.

Aku terduduk di atas kursi taman yang dilindungi tingginya pohon pinus. Hari sangat cerah. Ya, hari ini sangat cerah.

Sayup-sayup suara cicitan burung membelai halus gendang telingaku, serta merta angin yang mendadak memeluk helai demi helai rambut cokelat gelapku.

Aku termenung untuk sejenak. Menerawang jauh pada langit luas; fitur wajahku kaku, dan entah kenapa—

—sekelilingku mendadak terasa beku.

.

* * *

"_Karin," suatu hari dimana musim terasa begitu hangat dan kita terduduk berdua di dalam ruangan yang sunyi, tertimpa cahaya mentari. Aku berucap sambil lalu memperhatikanmu yang menorehkan garis-garis di atas kertas. Kau menoleh menatapku, figur wajahmu seperti biasa. Cerah. Tak terkekang waktu._

_Kau tersenyum. Wajahmu yang terfigur sempurna dalam mataku nampak tanpa cela, "Ada apa, Yamato_-kun_? Kau minta digambar?"_

_Menggelengkan kepala, aku tertawa ringan, "Tidak. Tidak, Karin."_

"_Lantas?" kau nampak heran. Sesaat, hanya terdengar suara nafasmu yang membelai atmosfir ruangan. Nampaknya kau tak mampu membaca makna ekspresif yang terlukis pada perangaiku. _

_Pijar lembut yang menimpa seisi ruangan membuat wajahmu yang tersipu menjadi jauh lebih jelas tiga detik kemudian._

"_Tidak," aku berbisik pelan, "Hanya saja aku suka melihat wajahmu. Cerah. Seperti hari ini."  
_

.

* * *

.

Aku tak bisa melupakanmu.

Tak bisa kupungkiri.

Sudah kubuat pikiranku sematang mungkin agar hal ini cepat berlalu. Agar bayangmu tak muncul lagi dalam benakku. Agar sosokmu, senyummu serta tawa manismu tak lagi menyeruak dari masing-masing panca inderaku.

Ilalang meliuk, menari lemah gemulai. Angin kembali datang dengan intensitas yang tak dapat kuhitung lajunya. Mengusik konsenterasiku.

Kulirik jam tanganku, tatkala suara detaknya yang teredam oleh suara deru nafas dan angin yang memeluk punggungku. Semata-mata untuk menghapus ketegangan yang terlukis di wajahku sedari tadi.

_Semata-mata_, agar aku tak merasa diriku lebih sesak lagi dengan perasaan ini. Dan lambat laun tak dibarikade oleh dinding-dinding pembatas yang membuatku kembali gila dengan mengingatmu sedetik saja.

_Semata-mata_, agar aku tak terisolasi oleh kehadiranmu yang terus menerus menghantuiku.

Sepuluh lewat dua belas.

Aku mendesis, suara dari celah bibirku yang terbuka terdengar begitu samar. Batinku berkecamuk, bergejolak hebat.

Hari ini masih cerah, Karin. Ya, kau lihat, 'kan?

Ya, hari ini masih secerah hari itu. Aku masih bisa melihat dedaunan terbang dengan pasrah dan cakrawala menimpa pondasi-pondasi bangunan dengan berkas-berkas cahaya. Aku masih bisa mendengar suara anak-anak yang menangis dan para muda-mudi yang tertawa merdu. Aku masih bisa merasakan kenangan kita hidup di sini. Masih pada pukul yang sama, hanya saja masih tersisa enam menit lagi untuk menyempurnakannya.

Hari dimana pertama kali kita bertemu. Hari dimana pertama kali kau menemuiku.

Ya, aku ingat, Karin. Suara hatiku berbisik jauh dari ulunya yang paling dalam, paling tak tersentuh. Aku benar-benar masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Aku masih mengingat, bagaimana kau menyambut tanganku hari itu.

.

* * *

"_Pe-permisi!" suara yang terdengar ragu menyeruak ke dalam ruangan klub _American Football_ milik SMA _Teikoku_. Sesegera mungkin aku menoleh pada pintu dan pada akhirnya, yang kutemukan hanyalah sosokmu._

_Kau yang berambut pirang dengan terbungkuk-bungkuk di ambang pintu; kau yang mendesis malu. Kau yang merasa dirimu begitu asing dan mendadak merasa salah dengan keputusanmu._

_Padahal, tidak ada yang _musti_ disesali._

_Pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas tepat, kau datang dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Ya, aku mengenalimu. Sahabatku yang berambut putih panjang itu yang membuatku pada akhirnya mengenali sosokmu; yang pada hari itu begitu saja berhasil melempar bola dengan hebatnya dan membuat kami semua terkesan._

"_Masuklah, Karin-_chan_," pribadiku yang nampak tidak biasa mungkin membuatmu ragu. Lantas kuberikan senyum manis yang akhirnya membuatmu tersipu._

_Anggota lain hanya menatapmu tanpa banyak bicara, meski kutahu ada suara-suara berisik dari mereka yang tertarik oleh kehadiran figurmu yang begitu rupawan._

_Sejenak, keheningan membuat segalanya berlalu begitu lambat._

_Kutatap matamu, kuungkap tabir agar keheningan tak lagi menyergapmu, "Aku Yamato Takeru. _Running back_."_

_Terperangah sesaat dan akhirnya bibirmu terbuka, "A-aku Karin Koizumi, anggota baru klub _Amefuto… Qu-quarter back_!"_

_Terbata, dan aku tertawa._

_Kau memerah._

"_Tenanglah, Karin-_chan._"_

_Kau terdiam._

"_Mari kita berlatih bersama."_

_Senyuman teman-teman yang lain mulai terlihat. Dan aku mengulurkan tangan._

_Agak ragu, kau menyambutnya._

"_Hari ini, cerah, bukan?"_

.

* * *

.

Perlahan, aku berdiri. Berjalan sejenak mengitari teritorial taman yang terbilang sempit. Aku hanya diam dan merasakan hatiku dirajam perih. Selalu seperti itu semenjak kepergianmu. Selalu.

Hingga kadang kurasakan hatiku menyentak dan nuraniku yang telah terkubur dalam itu muncul; menyeruak diantara suara-suara jiwaku yang hampir sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kubangan kepedihan dan kumparan penyesalan.

Aku berhenti melangkahkan kaki. Renungan atas rasio tak mampu berkorelasi dengan hati.

Mataku menutup perlahan, intensitas bayangmu datang di kedalaman mataku. Tak mampu kuhitung betapa besarnya. Aku lupa dengan keindahan dunia tanpa_mu_, karena bagiku dunia hanya akan berbeda dengan keberadaan_mu_. Tak mampu kujawab mengapa, yang kutahu hanyalah sebuah kenyataan tak kasat mata yang selalu membuat batinku terus-terusan terluka.

_Aku tak bisa melupakanmu_.

Hari memang cerah, tapi hatiku tidak selalu cerah, seperti yang selalu kau tunjukkan pada wajahmu. Hari ini memang cerah, namun tanpamu, hari ini adalah hari yang mendung bagiku.

Ya, Karin. Kau tahu, aku selalu menunggumu disini. Selalu. Meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu secara lambat dan mustahil bagiku untuk kembali merengkuh sosokmu, aku akan tetap menunggu. Ya, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai diriku berlabuh di tempat terakhir.

.

* * *

.

"_Wah, Yamato_-kun_, kau yakin akan masuk _Saikyoudai_?" tanyamu suatu kali saat kita berada di depan gerbang sekolah. Dimana hari itu adalah hari kelulusan kita semua. Dimana hari itu semestinya kita _musti_ bersama._

_Hari itu pada musim yang sama dan waktu yang sama. Sepuluh lewat delapan belas dan kita berbicara bersama di sini._

"_Ya, aku ingin melanjutkan karirku. Dan… mengalahkan orang yang mengambil gelarku," aku tertawa ringan, mengadahkan kepalaku dan menatap langit luas. Kau juga. Kita mendengungkan suara yang pada akhirnya akan terbawa oleh angin kelana._

_Aku menarik nafas dalam sebelum menatapmu, menahan hasrat yang bergejolak dalam dadaku._

"_Bagaimana denganmu, Karin?" tanyaku penuh selidik. Membuatmu menoleh dan tatapan kita bertemu._

"_Aku," sejenak suaramu tertahan ragu. Gelengan nampak ketika kau menatapku, "Aku… akan menjadi komikus."_

_Aku tersenyum kecewa, _sudah kuduga_, "Tidak memilih karir?"_

"_Menggambar adalah karirku."_

_Helaan nafasku menerpa wajahmu, menandakan tidak jauhnya bentang jarak diantara kita berdua saat itu. Kau hanya menunduk._

"_Hei," aku berbisik._

"_Apa, Yamato-_kun_?"_

"_Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan sering menemuiku."_

_Inilah harapan terakhirku. Jika tak bisa bersamamu, maka itulah yang kini bisa kuharapkan untuk terus menjawab segala perasaanku padamu._

_Satu-satunya keabsolutan yang kuharapkan darimu sampai saat ini._

"_Aku berjanji_._"_

* * *

.

.

Aku diam. Beringsut ke sisi jalan. Suara lompatan riak-riak air di pancuran taman tak jua mengalihkan perhatianku.

Helaan nafasku terdengar untuk kesekian kalinya.

Aku tak mampu menerima semua ini, meski kuakui aku selalu menyanggahnya dengan keabsolutan yang hanya di bibir saja.

Punggungku merasakan kontur pohon pinus yang keras kala aku memilih untuk bersandar. Dalam sekejap, semua kembali terasa _beku_.

Aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata. Dan lagi-lagi berpikir.

Apa yang sesungguhnya membuatku terluka? Aku tak mengerti, aku tak tahu. Aku tak paham mengapa aku terpuruk ketika aku kehilangan sosokmu yang berharga. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa bibirku bungkam begitu saja hanya ketika menatapmu. Aku tidak pernah paham, Karin.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti mengapa sampai saat ini hanya ada bayangmu di dalam mata cokelatku. Hanya ada sosok_mu_, figur_mu_, eksterior wajah_mu_ yang terbingkai sempurna dalam dunia khayalku dan imajiku.

Apa karena selama ini aku telah terlanjur menambatkan hatiku padamu? Apa karena selama ini, dan hingga saat ini aku telah terlanjur mengguratkan kenangan yang takkan pernah mampu dikikis waktu? Apa karena hatiku telah terlanjur beku sehingga yang sampai saat ini mampu kuingat hanyalah dirimu?

Aku tidak bisa berkutik, Karin.

Kenyataannya, aku benar-benar kehilangan dirimu.

Aku benar-benar—

—tidak bisa melupakanmu.

.

* * *

_Siang yang panas menerpaku. Cakrawala bersinar terlalu cerah sampai-sampai puluhan bulir keringat menetes dari ujung rambut dan mengalir ke pelipisku_.

_Aku heran, mengapa sampai saat ini hari selalu cerah ketika kebersamaan kita berlalu. Apakah artinya surya, rembulan dan ribuan bintang memberiku restu?_

_Aku tak tahu._

_Terdiam aku menatapmu yang bisu. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, dan entah kenapa ketika kulirik kembali jam tanganku, pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas-lah yang tertera di sana. Aku terdiam, manakala mataku menangkap bayanganmu yang menyender pada batang pohon. Merasakan kontur batang cokelat tua yang keras. Bungkam bibirku ketika merasakan tanganmu membelai halus lenganku._

_Nada lembut mengalun dari getar pita suaramu, "Kau melamun?"_

_Luncuran jawaban cepat mengalir dari bibirku, "Tidak. Aku, hanya berpikir."_

"_Benar?" sanggahmu nampak ragu. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya hanya senyumku yang menyambutmu._

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa." Tiga patah kata meluncur dari bibirku, "ah, lanjutkan saja agenda menggambarmu."_

_Kau tersenyum, menarik kertas yang terserak di sekitarmu. Sejenak, kuraba kontur pohon yang keras; dan kurasakan angin membawaku dalam keheningan yang menyejukkan. _

_Ya, denganmu, Karin. Hanya denganmu._

.

* * *

.

Aku tidak tahu sampai saat ini mengapa aku masih terkenang.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa saat ini aku berdiri di sudut taman dan berjalan kembali; lalu terhenti begitu saja di sebuah tepi kolam. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku menuntunku ke tempat ini.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa perasaanku berkata bahwa aku harus kemari.

Padahal, sampai kapanpun, kutahu kau takkan kemari.

Kau takkan pernah kembali ke sini.

Padahal waktu telah kian lama beresonansi dan refleksi keberadaan nyatamu telah pudar di dunia ini.

Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti pada diriku sendiri, mengapa meski aku tahu betapa jauhnya kita satu sama lain saat ini, aku tetap menunggu? Aku tetap meminta harapan padamu?

Padahal itu mustahil.

Irasional.

Jauh.

Aku… tidak tahu mengapa hatiku berkata demikian.

Mungkin, aku telah _lupa_ apa yang dimaksud dengan _kebahagiaan_ dan manifestasi puncak pencapaian, meski tanpamu di sisiku. Aku—mungkin saja—telah benar-benar _melupakan_ hal itu.

Aku _melupakan_ bagaimana cara berpikirku—paradigmaku seperti dahulu. Aku membiarkan kepingan diriku terus-terusan jatuh dan menghilang—terserak hancur karena pedihnya kehilangan dirimu.

Aku kehilangan kendali, Karin. Aku penuh dengan kebimbangan.

Saat ini, apa yang kau rasakan, Karin? Seperti diriku kah?

Tentu tidak, 'kan?

Tentu saja, kau pasti bahagia. Kau tidak akan bimbang.

Aku melumat sunyiku di sini, di tepi kolam. Menatap ikan-ikan kecil berloncatan dari dalam riak-riak air. Sejenak, kuraba lengan kemeja putihku, lalu kunaikkan kerah bajuku—entah apa yang sedang kurasakan, aku tak tahu. Kualihkan pandanganku pada kursi taman yang sebelumnya kududukki, yang kini berada di seberang sana.

Ya, aku masih mengenangnya, Karin.

Aku benar-benar masih mengenangnya.

.

* * *

_Aku melangkahkan kakiku kembali ke taman ini. Kau memanggilku hari ini tepat pada pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas dan aku dengan senang h_ati datang kemari. Jadwal kuliahku tak padat lagi, toh sebentar lagi kelulusanku akan tiba dan tinggal mencari pekerjaan yang pas untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri, dan menjadi mandiri.

_Juga dengan resolusi untuk menghidupimu suatu saat nanti._

_Aku melihatmu terduduk di atas kursi taman yang selalu kita duduki bersama tiap kali kemari. Terkadang kita bersama-sama bermain di bawah pohon dimana biasanya kau menggambar._

_Kau mengenakan celana panjang dan baju berlengan panjang, syal mengitari lehermu yang jenjang. Topimu yang lebar sesaat menipuku, mengira-ngira apakah aku salah melihat atau tidak. Yang kutahu, secara absolut bahwa kau sangat cantik._

_Kau benar-benar cantik._

_Meski cantik, aku tak pernah menemukan kepongahan disana. Kau seorang gadis kecil yang beranjak dewasa dengan sewajarnya._

_Kusadari aku terlambat tiga menit hari ini._

_Ya, kembali lagi, pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas. Tepat sekali._

_Lalu, kusapa kau yang nampak termenung dalam bisu. Kukira, jauh bersemayam di hatiku, kau akan tersenyum lembut dan bercerita banyak._

"_Yamato-_kun_…"_

_Mendadak, kurasakan saat itu pula, kehangatan melingkupiku_.

_Kali ini prediksiku salah. Aku yakin._

.

* * *

Aku bersiul dengan nada yang tak bisa ditebak. Berantakkan. Nafasku tak tahan.

Aku hanya terpaku di tempat ini sedari tadi, dan ketika kulirik jam yang berdetak samar di pergelangan tanganku, kusadari waktu semakin menunjuk persis seperti hari itu.

Sama.

Sayangnya, kali ini aku _tidak seperti dulu_ semenjak jauhnya pergimu. Aku adalah enigma yang berusaha mencari jawab atas dirinya sendiri. Aku kenyataan yang berdalih bahwa dirinya adalah ilusi.

Dan semuanya berujung pada satu hal.

Kesia-siaan.

Aku tak bisa menahan rasaku yang gundah dan gamang karena mengingat segalanya; maka aku merangsek pada sebuah pohon yang mengguratkan kenangan bagi kita dan kulipat kedua betisku, memakukan tatapanku pada kursi itu, dan sejenak waktu menenggelamkan pikirku, rasaku, dan gejolak lara jauh pada sudut hatiku yang bahkan tak mampu kusentuh.

Aku tahu, aku _mulai _kehilangan elemen-elemen yang menopang diriku untuk terus maju semenjak kau bercerita hari itu.

Aku ingat. Di kursi itu sambil menahan air mata kau menceritakan segalanya. Segalanya yang membuatmu terluka. Aku hanya ternganga mendengarnya. Terperangah akan segala yang kudengar. Tak berkutik karena apa yang kau katakan begitu membuatku merasakan sebuah lubang besar menganga di hatiku.

Aku tidak mengerti, Karin. Sungguh, sebenarnya mengapa segala ini membuat guratan luka menggores batinku? Mengapa darahku berdesir cepat? Mengapa ragaku serasa melambung lalu dijatuhkan tanpa aba-aba? Mengapa—

—mengapa hal ini kau katakan padaku?

.

* * *

Kuusap kepalamu. Kudengar isakmu. Kuelus pipimu yang berkilauan oleh air mata.

_Libatan emosi menghantam kala mata kita berdua saling bertumbukkan._

_Pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas yang kesekian kalinya berlalu, kau menangis begitu saja di dadaku._

"_Ada a—"_

_Suaramu penuh dengan penyesalan, "Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku, Yamato-_kun._"_

_Aku terperangah, "Ka—rin?"_

"_Aku—"_

.

* * *

.

Aku berdiri kembali, menarik tubuhku untuk berjalan mengitari taman untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhku kaku, kurasa nafasku terpatah. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

Yang kupedulikan kini hanyalah isi kepalaku yang dipenuhi oleh kau. Kamu dan bayang semumu.

Kenapa hanya kau?

Kenapa hanya kau yang bernama Karin Koizumi itu yang merasuk dalam dadaku?

Kurasakan ringkih dedaunan menyapu kulit pucatku. Angin menamparku. Dan kini aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus _kulakukan_, apa yang harus _kurasakan_, apa yang harus _kuperlihatkan_. Apa, Karin? Beri aku jawaban agar kau kembali.

Meski aku tahu itu tak mungkin.

Apa aku tertinggal jauh saat ini, Karin? Apa saat ini aku tak bisa lagi mengejarmu? Apakah selama ini apa yang kulakukan, kuharapkan dan kuinginkan adalah hal yang tersia-sia?

.

* * *

"_Karin? Ada apa? Jawablah."_

_Kau menatap dalam-dalam, di kedua pelupuk _hazel_mu air mata masih tertahan, aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ada di hatimu saat ini._

_Bibir dan punggungmu bergetar hebat,"Yamato-_kun…_"_

_Aku diam, dan kau pun juga diam. Kita berdua mengecap keheningan. Lima belas detik yang tenang, hanya terdengar desau angin yang membuat tarian pada ilalang._

"—_aku akan menikah dengan Taka."_

_._

* * *

Kulangkahkan kakiku kembali menuju kursi taman. Ya, kursi taman yang sama dengan yang kududuki beberapa saat lalu dan kita duduki bersama saat itu. Aku mengenangnya, benar-benar mengenangnya.

Aku masih ingat bagaimana getaran hebat pada tubuhmu yang membuatku terdiam bisu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana suara sesenggukan tangismu. Aku masih ingat betapa aku merasakan ada yang serasa jatuh dalam diriku saat itu.

Lenguhan panjang frustasi mengalir melalui alur nafasku. Kuraba tekstur kursi dengan kulit telapak tanganku—rasa-rasanya kini semakin kasar semenjak beberapa tahun berlalu.

Tapi, sesignifikan apapun tempat ini berubah, sejauh apapun berpindah; inilah salah satu tempat dimana kenangan kita berpijar selayaknya cakrawala; takkan pernah padam sebelum petang tiba.

Kenangan itu… sempurna dalam diriku. Bayangmu—memaksaku untuk mengingatnya.

Aku—

_- aku sudah lupa dengan diriku sendiri -_

—yang terjatuh dan tak mampu bangun lagi.

.

* * *

"_A-apa?"_

_Kau bergetar hebat. Membuat dadaku mendadak kian sesak._

"_Ma-maaf," terbata bibirmu berucap, "Yamato-_kun_…"_

_Aku menggeleng, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."_

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bibirku mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya aku berpikir semudah yang akan kukatakan saat itu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kepalaku menjadi kosong. Aku tidak paham mengapa saat itu pula hatiku mencelos, perasaanku jatuh begitu keras dihantam frasa yang dialiri nafas dari bibirmu._

_Sejenak, kuharap kali ini hanya akulah yang salah kaprah atas perkataanmu._

"_Yamato-_kun_—"_

_Aku menggenggam tanganmu erat-erat, aku tidak tahu apa yang kini menguasai hatiku._

"_Katakan dulu, mengapa kau _musti_ menikah dengannya?" tanyaku dengan nada sarat ambiguisme._

_Sejenak kebimbangan terlihat dari kontur wajahmu, "Perjodohan. Dan… sudah lama Taka mengatakan hal itu padaku."_

_Kita sama-sama terdiam saat itu juga._

.

* * *

.

Kian lama tubuhku terduduk di atas kursi, kian lama pulalah aku mengingat dengan jelas segalanya yang _mestinya_ kulupakan.

Aku tahu akulah yang salah. Aku berjanji hal yang salah. Benar-benar salah.

Kuharamkan hatiku untuk membenci dirimu. Kuharamkan perasaanku untuk sesaat saja menghancurkan kebahagiaanmu. Kukutuk diriku untuk sepenuhnya terpaut pada dirimu. Pernyataan absolut, janji mutlak dalam diriku.

Dan kini, mengapa aku yang terluka? Mengapa apa yang kita miliki malah terkorbankan secara paksa?

Salahkah aku, Karin?

.

* * *

"_Menikahlah dengannya."_

_Dua frasa yang membuatmu terkaget. Menatapku dalam-dalam._

* * *

Pantaskah aku memilikimu?

* * *

.

"_Tapi—"_

_Kutatap perlahan matamu yang menahan segala kobaran lara, menunggu musnahnya ketakutan maupun penyesalan yang akan datang sesudahnya._

"_Menikahlah… dengannya."_

_Aku tidak tahu, Karin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ketika aku merelakan perasaanku saat itu juga. Aku tidak paham bagaimana aku membutakan mata hatiku dan memprioritaskan segalanya demi kebahagiaanmu._

_Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa saat ini wajah kita berdua beradu._

_._

_

* * *

_

Aku mencengkeram rambutku. Sorot mataku menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak bisa terdefinisikan.

Kumohon jawab aku, Karin. Meski hanya sesaat saja. Karena alasanku bertahan sampai saat ini _hanyalah_ kau. Kau yang saat ini selalu mengguratkan kenangan menyakitkan dalam dadaku.

.

* * *

Aku merasakan nafas kita saling terdengar syahdu. Terpatah dan perlahan. Suhu diantara kita meningkat drastis. Perlahan, aku menggenggam bahumu erat-erat, dan sebelah tanganku menaiki sisi wajahmu yang putih dan berkilau tertimpa sinar cakrawala. Membuatnya kian rupawan meski diwarnai kesedihan.

_Aku bisa menghitung helai-helai bulu matamu. Aku bisa merasakan atensi kita saling bertubrukkan secara lesikal._

_Bagiku saat ini yang kuinginkan hanyalah memilikimu biar waktuku cuma sesaat. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah pertemuan (yang semoga saja adalah yang terakhir) ini akan membuat kita saling melupakan satu sama lain._

"_Maaf. Maafkan aku."_

_Nafas kita menjadi satu dan matamu tertutup._

_Dan yang kurasakan saat itu adalah bibirmu yang manis. Mata cokelatmu yang buram. Tulang pipimu yang bergetar._

_Memagut manis mimpi kita yang hanya merupakan ilusi sesaat. Semu._

_Kuregap tangan kirimu erat-erat. Nafas kita saling bertemu dan air matamu menyatu di pipiku. Apa yang tengah kita pikirkan sejujurnya aku tak mengerti, bahkan pemahamanku tak mencapai taraf itu._

_Tak mencapai rasionalismeku yang masuk akal._

_Saat itu, hanya satu hal yang kutahu. _Aku takut kehilanganmu_._

.

* * *

.

Dan pada akhirnya, akulah yang tertinggal, Karin.

Aku hanya mampu menatapmu dan mendoakanmu dalam kebahagiaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya; tapi sesungguhnya sampai kapanpun hanya ini yang mampu kulakukan.

Aku dikalahkan oleh rasa takutku untuk kehilangan bayang_mu_, senyum_mu_, tawa_mu_, figur_mu_, fitur wajah_mu_, segalanya milik_mu_.

Aku gagal, Karin. Aku gagal untuk menjadi orang yang berharga bagimu. Aku gagal untuk menjadi kasihmu. Aku gagal sebagai manusia yang mestinya menuntun takdir agar bersamaku; kenyataannya, akulah yang dipermainkan takdir dan hanya bisa pasrah di jalan yang terlanjur kulalui.

Dan kudapatkan atas apa yang kulakukan sendiri.

_._

_

* * *

_

_Secara mendadak, kau mendorong tubuhku. Melepaskan pagutan manis kita, mengendorkan rapatnya regap jemari kita. Secara tidak langsung menyiratkan sebuah perpisahan yang tak bisa kita hindari._

_Aku tidak tahu lagi. Tubuhku mati rasa._

_Kau menatapku; berusaha menguatkan hati, lalu balas mengecup bibirku dengan ragu, "Ini salah satu pertemuan kita yang terakhir."_

_Aku hanya diam pada akhirnya._

_Aku kalah. Aku gagal. Aku tak mampu. Aku tak sanggup._

"… _semoga kau bahagia."_

_Air matamu tumpah. Pertahananmu bobol kembali. Dan lantas kau berdiri, melangkahkan kakimu dengan cepat. Pergi entah kemana aku tak tahu, hanya kau yang tahu. Kau yang memiliki jawabannya._

"_Maaf. Maaf, Yamato-_kun_."_

_Kakiku tak bisa bergerak, tubuhku tak mau bersinkronisasi dengan apapun. Aku sama sekali tak punya daya untuk berontak._

_Aku tak bisa kabur dari kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya mata hatiku telah buta karena kehilanganmu._

.

* * *

Saat itu, aku menyimpan keping-keping dirimu rapat-rapat. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Dan pada akhirnya tak mampu kupungkiri, _aku memang benar-benar kehilangan dirimu_. Bibirku masih tak mau mengakuinya, namun hatiku kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga, sesuatu yang mestinya selalu ada.

Pada awalnya yang kuharapkan hanyalah kebahagiaanmu. Memprioritaskanmu atas segalanya. Mengharap bahwa kenyataan berkata berbeda dengan apa yang terlontar dari bibirku, namun segalanya tersia-sia. Argumen-argumen yang terpikirkan mendadak tertahan di tenggorokkanku.

Jika kujabarkan simbol-simbol di hatiku kini, maka yang kutemukan hanyalah satu : _kehampaan_.

Karena sesungguhnya yang _membuangmu_ adalah aku. Aku _merelakanmu_ bersamanya. Aku _melepasmu_ begitu saja. Aku buta saat itu.

Bahkan mungkin, hingga kini aku masih buta.

Ya, aku masih buta, Karin.

Aku memberikan segalanya, menjadikan kau nomor satu. _Asal kau bahagia maka aku akan bahagia_.

Tch, tak masuk akal. Tapi aku menjalaninya. Meski tak mampu menemukan makna dan hakikat sesungguhnya, tapi aku tetap melakukannya.

Dan satu hal lagi yang kuharapkan ketika memagut bibirmu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya hari itu ialah agar kita saling melupakan satu sama lainnya.

Namun aku salah. Benar-benar salah.

Kenyataan menghujam dadaku, menyakiti ulu hatiku, merajam rasaku; sesungguhnya kau tidak pergi. Kau masih tinggal di sudut hatiku. Tidak menghilang dan tidak pernah kabur sekalipun eksistensinya.

Aku bodoh. Aku telah lama dibutakan oleh obsesi, absolutisme, dan kepercayaan diriku sendiri, Karin. Aku terpikat dengan keberadaanmu, aku terperosok dalam pesonamu.

Aku kehilangan kendali untuk merasakan sakit yang selalu melibas setiap jengkal tubuhku, pedih peri—luluh lantak, remuk redam.

Aku kehilangan segalanya semenjak kehilanganmu.

* * *

.

.

.

_Bunyi lonceng._

_Aku, hari ini duduk di bagian paling depan tempat sakral yang akan menjadi pengikat janjimu dan dia. Aku tidak ingin datang, sejujurnya. Namun apa daya, _sahabat_ adalah titel yang sangat berharga untuk kusandang saat ini_. _Ya, aku sahabatmu dan dia—sahabat kalian. Mana mungkin aku tak datang, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihat perikraran janji kalian saja._

_Kupilih gestur sewajarnya dengan ekspresi menanti. Kulirik jam tanganku yang selalu menempel di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh lewat tujuh. Sudah tujuh menit aku menunggu di sini dan tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa acara akan terlaksana. Kau belum datang jua._

_Aku berdiri, lelah terlalu lama duduk di pelataran._

_Kulihat refleksi diriku sendiri lewat pantulan kaca jendela yang bersinar di depan. _Tuxedo_ hitam yang menawan. Dan aku pernah bermimpi akan memakai yang lebih rupawan lagi ketika nanti aku berdiri di depan sana bersamamu._

_Hanya saja itu tidak mungkin._

_Lelaki yang menunggu dengan gelisah di depanku kini ialah satu-satunya orang yang akan memakai pakaian rupawan itu bersamamu nanti yang akan tampil bak putri khayangan. Lelaki berambut putih dan bertuksedo putih inilah yang akan memilikimu._

_Bukan aku._

_Sejenak, kurasakan lidahku kelu._

_Apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan?_

_Aku kembali duduk sambil terus menunggumu yang belum juga sampai ke tempat sakral ini dan membuat lelaki di depan sana, para tamu dan pengikat janji kalian menunggu dengan gelisah._

_Pukul sepuluh lewat tiga belas._

_Dan sejujurnya, akupun gelisah kini. Aku tak sabar ingin melihat sosokmu yang elok. Meski aku tahu akan ada saatnya nanti aku akan mengutukki diriku sendiri._

_Dimana kau sekarang?_

_Dimana?_

_

* * *

_

Kalau kukatakan, mungkin hari itu ialah hari paling buruk bagi semua orang yang menantimu. Termasuk aku dan Taka—lelaki yang akan jadi pendamping hingga hari tuamu tiba.

Hari itu, kami berdua yang telah takluk dan jatuh dalam magnetisme yang kau milikki hanya terduduk di ruang tunggu tanpa ekspresi, tanpa frasa, tanpa kata. Yang mampu kami berdua lakukan saat itu hanyalah berdoa.

Bibirku yang biasanya dengan lantang penuh devosi mengucap absolutisme kini hanya bisa berucap lemah. Berdoa, mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat. Mencari secercah harapan agar bisa menemuimu sekali saja.

Renungan tak putus-putusnya didengungkan dengan nafas yang berhembus perlahan.

Aku tak mengerti, kenapa lagi-lagi aku (dan kini ditambah kau dan Taka) dipermainkan oleh takdir?

.

* * *

Lelaki berambut cokelat yang bertubuh kecil itu berlari cepat, secepat yang ia bisa pada pukul sepuluh lewat enam belas. Dua orang wanita mengikutinya. Beberapa orang juga ikut menghambur di belakang. Tampang mereka kusut, khawatir, tak karuan.

_Menimbulkan riak-riak tidak beres dalam hatiku, maupun Taka yang meski nampak datar—tapi aku bisa membaca matanya yang penuh dengan teka-teki._

_Lelaki yang sudah kuanggap hampir seperti adikku sendiri itu nampak putus asa. Setelah selama dua menit menarik nafas sejenak dan membenahi diri, ia berujar penuh makna._

"_Ka—" terputus oleh teriakkan yang memekakkan telinga dari depan gereja. Terdengar seperti sirine._

_Aku tak sabar menanti lanjutan kata-katanya._

"_Karin_-san_ kecelakaan!"_

—_pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas._

_Duniaku luluh lantak._

_

* * *

_

Padahal hari itu adalah hari dimana setelah sebulan lamanya kita tak bertemu. Padahal hari itu adalah hari dimana mestinya kau berbahagia sehingga _mestinya_ akupun juga berbahagia. Padahal hari itu adalah hari dimana aku bisa melihat untuk terakhir kalinya pijar wajah elok nan rupawanmu.

Tapi, tak bisa kusangkal. Hari itu jugalah kau menghilang dari hadapanku.

Kau menambah besar luka yang menganga dan tak kunjung kisut dalam diriku.

.

* * *

Dan aku melihatmu saat ini jua. Tubuhmu yang bersimbah darah. Terbaring rebah. Rambut pirangmu yang tergerai lemah. Nafasmu yang kian musnah.

_Gaun putihmu yang robek di sana sini. Hiasan rambut yang terbengkalai di mana-mana._

_Tabung oksigen yang menjadi satu-satunya penopang paru-parumu untuk bekerja. Jantungmu mulai putus asa mencari darah. Infus merantai nadi untuk tetap berdetak seirama jarum jam._

_Aku tak percaya. _Ralat_—aku dan Taka sama sekali tak percaya._

_Taka nampak lebih tenang, tapi aku tak menjamin bahwa ia tidak lebih syok daripadaku. Aku yakin, bagaimanapun kau adalah calon mempelainya. Calon yang semestinya tertawa bersamanya hari ini._

_Taka, tanpa banyak bicara segera meninggalkan ruangan. Dan sebagai tambahan, meninggalkan aku sendirian di tempat ini._

_Sesaat, sekelilingku kembali serasa beku. Sesaat, aku mengingat segalanya. Dan dalam sesaat pula, aku mengingat segala rasa manis di bibirmu._

.

* * *

Kau tidak pergi, 'kan?

Jangan bercanda, Karin.

Jangan membohongiku.

Aku tidak tahu.

Aku tidak mengerti.

Berhentilah membuat duniaku hancur.

Kau belum…

… pergi, 'kan?

Karin…

Jawab aku…

Karin…

.

.

.

"_Karin—"_

_Wajahmu yang tertutup kain putih bersih. Tatapanku yang terkunci pada jasadmu._

"_Maaf, kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya, pendarahannya luar biasa."_

.

.

Bohong.

Jangan membohongiku.

.

.

Karin.

Jawab aku.

Kau—

.

_Semua berduka. Kau pergi pada waktu yang tidak bisa diduga._

"_Karin…"_

.

.

.

Tidak

Tidak. Aku tidak mau.

.

.

"_Karin…"_

* * *

[ aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu ]

* * *

"_KARIN!"_

.

.

* * *

© F. Alyss

[ kau, satu-satunya alasanku untuk terus bertahan disini ]

* * *

[ _how do I live without you? _]

* * *

Sampai hari ini—seperti yang kukatakan, aku masih mengenangmu, Karin. Tahukah kau? Atau kau tak pernah mengingatku sama sekali?

Aku tak tahu, tapi kuharap sampai kapanpun kau tak melupakanku. Aku hanya bisa berkata seperti ini karena aku tak tahu janji apa lagikah yang akan lebur oleh mozaik permainan plot fiksi hidup kita.

Kau tidak sepenuhnya pergi, 'kan, Karin? Ketahuilah bahwa aku menunggumu di tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu secepat kau pergi hari itu.

Hening selalu mengalun semenjak aku tiba di tempat ini. Melantunkan nada yang tak bisa dijabarkan oleh partitur manapun, dengan durasi yang panjang dan tak kunjung berakhir.

Aku menggenggam kepalan tanganku erat-erat. Merasakan _requiem_ hari itu kembali terdengar bagai simfoni pertalian di indera pendengaranku.

Semenjak hari itu, selepas digantikannya dirimu oleh pusara-pusara yang terletak di pekarangan bersama makam-makam lainnya, Taka pergi ke tempat jauh yang tidak kuketahui. Hanya saja, percayalah; dia berjanji takkan melupakanmu, kau tahu.

Kini, jam tanganku berdetak begitu perlahan, menunjukkan jarum pendek dan panjang yang saling beradu.

Sepuluh lewat tujuh belas.

Berarti tinggal satu menit lagi sebelum semuanya bermula sekaligus berakhir.

Aku melumat sunyi dengan menerawang tanpa arah di taman ini; lalu berdiri dan berjalan tak tentu lagi. Seluruhnya dari taman ini adalah seperberapa bagian dari jiwaku yang telah lama terinvasi oleh dirimu. Yang menjajahku secara tak langsung dengan seribu bayangmu selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Kubiarkan angin menamparku keras-keras. Kubiarkan luruhan dedaunan menyapu wajahku yang basah. Aku tak peduli. Toh aku sendirian di tempat ini.

Jarum berdetik begitu perlahan saat ini, sampai aku bisa menghitungnya dengan ucapan dari bibirku satu persatu.

Entah apa yang kulakukan aku tak tahu. Dan pada akhirnya yang kulakukan ialah kembali bersender di salah satu pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Terdiam sunyi diantara hembusan angin yang membuat sekelilingnya yang ringan menari-nari pasrah.

Ya, lima belas detik lagi aku akan kembali tertunduk diam. Setelah mengenang kebersamaan kita selama ini. Mengenang segala apa yang mesti kita lakukan.

Mengenangmu.

Mengingat segalanya ketika nafasmu masih berada bersamaku dan _kembali menolak segala kenyataan bahwa kau pergi_, serta mempercayai bahwa aku masih bisa merasakan bayangmu memelukku dari sini.

Kau bukannya mati, kau hanya pergi. Ya, aku percaya itu, Karin.

Aku meregap tanganku erat-erat. Mengikat kesepuluh jemariku. Menutup mataku. Membiarkan helaian rambutku terkecup angin kelana dan sisi-sisi pakaianku nampak kusut.

Kembali imajiku berjalan membentuk sosokmu dalam kepalaku.

Begitu mudahnya aku menginterpretasikan sosokmu.

Ya, tentu saja, kau sudah mendiami tempat paling sunyi dalam hatiku sejak dulu hingga kini.

Ingin kudengar tawa lembutmu, ingin kutatap kembali wajahmu yang kerap kali nampak tersipu. Ingin kudengar dan kulihat seutuhnya figurmu sebelum aku pergi. Sebelum aku menghilang di sini, atau malah ditinggal pergi oleh kenanganmu di tempat sunyi ini.

Aku tak mau membuka mataku, membiarkan diriku menjadi seorang imajiner yang terkukung oleh keindahan sosokmu yang menawan.

Pantaskah aku mengharap, Karin?

Aku percaya bahwa sesungguhnya kau masih ada disini. Kau masih tertawa lugu dan kadang menangis di pundakku. Aku percaya bahwa kau masih setia untuk kembali padaku.

Ini hanyalah jalan lain untuk kita bertemu.

Pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas telah tiba dan kini aku _musti_ membiarkan lambat laun air mataku mengalir kembali.

Maaf jikalau saat ini kau tersipu. Aku tak bermaksud demikian, hanya saja yang kuharapkan ialah kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan saat ini dan juga _saat itu_.

Ketahuilah, meski bibirku tak pernah mengucap kata _cinta_, tapi hatiku telah menyiratkannya berulang-ulang padamu.

Ketahuilah bahwa hingga kini dan hingga mati aku akan terus menunggumu. Ya. Terus menunggumu di taman ini. Hingga aku kehilangan sisa separuh jiwaku disini, hingga aku tak punya daya untuk berdiri.

Tepat ketika pukul sepuluh lewat delapan belas tiba, ketika nafasku musnah dan ragaku terbaring lemas di tanah.

Dan kita akan bertemu kembali.

.

Ya, sampai saat itu tiba, aku akan terus menunggumu. Membiarkan kau mengisi bagian terdalam jiwaku.

.

* * *

[ maaf. maaf, Karin. maaf karena hati ini telah terlanjur tertambat padamu ]

* * *

—**owari—**

**

* * *

**

**Fitria's Note** :

…

Tidak… kayaknya ini abal banget. Aduh. #gelundungan

**Salmahimahi**-_chaaaaan_! Maaf saya nggak bisa bikin yang lebih baik lagi. Saya tahu ini amat sangat aneh abal gaje nista dan apapun itu namanya aaaaa! #dilempar

Udah gitu… udah gitu OoC lagi. Argh Argh argh. Udah lama banget nggak pake 1st PoV pelaku sampingan malah jadi gini ceritanya. Abal abal abal. Argh. Argh. Argh. Orz. Endingnya aneh orz…

Maaf ya, Salma; kalau nggak memuaskan. Bagaimanapun saya cuma bisa fokus ke satu pair dan satunya lagi mesti cuman _slight_ doang. Semoga aja kamu mau baca DX

_Well_, ini fanfic awal tahun(?) saya kembali kemari lagi. Uhu, maaf jelek ya, readers. Saya rela dihujat DX

Oke, sebelum saya emo makin parah, saatnya saya menutup ini.

Dan setelah maaf yang bertubi-tubi, saya mau bilang makasih. Pada _readers_, pada para _reviewer_ dan pada semua yang sudah rela melewatkan waktunya (secara sia-sia #plak) disini. :")

Nah, ayo ceramahi saya, bersediakah? #dibuang

Ayo, jangan ragu buat menyampaikan kesalahan saya, ya. Kritik kalian adalah pondasi saya untuk membangun(?) sebuah fic yang lebih baik lagi.

_Well well well, __**RnR**__ dan __**concrit**__ pleaaaasssee?_

**Fitria –AlyssAmarylissJeevas, 2011**


End file.
